Cardolan
The southernmost part of Arnor, Cardolan is a separate Dúnadan kingdom from T.A. 861 until T.A. 1409. Cardolan is the most densely populated area of old Arnor and contains sizable populations of Gwathuirim, Eriadoran commoners, Northmen, and Dúnedain, as well as scattered groups of Beffraen and Drúedain. Its last Ruling King perishes while fighting the Witch-king's hordes in the Barrow-downs. Under weak but continuous Angmarean pressure thereafter, Cardolani society decays and the realm collapses into chaos. It is gradually depopulated after the Great Plague. The trade center of Tharbad on the middle Gwathló is Cardolans chief city. Sudúri, farther down river, is the only large town in Cardolan after Tharbad falls into ruin in the late Third Age. the Realm Cardolan is a realm in turmoil. Her royal family died out in the wars with Angmartwo hundred years before, leaving a number of rival Dúnadan princeswith claims to the throne. Upstarts, like the Dunnish King of Saralainn and the rebellious villages of Feotar. were able to establish their independence in the chaos which followed the wars. The Plague added another element to Cardolan's troubles. It sparked a further series of migrations, the most significant of which was the intrusion of a large band of Trolls into the central plain of Minhiriath. Thus, the realm of Cardolan is in actuality a number of petty kingdoms, each in constant conflict with the others. DUNADAN PRINCIPALITIES *'Political Organization': Competing Principalities. *'Rulers': Pellendur, Hir of Tyrn Gorthad.Earnil Regent of Dol Girithlin.Finduilas III, Hiril of Dol Calemir.Hallas, Hir of Dol Tinare.Imlach, Canotar of Tharbad. *'Administrative Organization': Hereditary Princes, appointed Canotar, appointed lesser officials, elected Guildmasters: all land nominally held by Princes, given to smallholders in fief. *'Population': 48.000 Cardolani (not including populations of Saralainn or the Cantons). *'Military': Each Prince and Lord commands about 100 warriors in a personal retinue and can raise 200-800 levy troops in 2-3 weeks. Most often, however, the Lords rely upon mercenary bands and the Dunnish tribes in the region for military muscle. Gondor and Arthedain also maintain garrisons in Cardolan to ensure the safety ol the trade routes. *'Products': Wool, textiles, trade, mercenaries. *'Symbol': Varies. Cardolan was once part of the great Kingdom of Arnor. Following the divisive year of T.A. 861. Cardolan appeared to have a bright future. Of the three fragments of Arnor, Cardolan had the most fertile soil, the largest land area and urban center, and the closest ties to Gondor and the Númenoreanpast of the Dúnedain. Unfortunately, the broad plain of Eriadoracted as a highway for every migratory people in western Endor. and the Kings of Cardolan witnessed a centuries long struggle for resources between the indigenous Eriadorans, the ruling Dunedain. and the migratory Hobbitsand Dunnish tribes. The Witch-king of Angmartoo found the fertile plains of Cardolan tempting, and, after encouraging strife between Cardolan and her neighbors for centuries, invaded himself in the year T.A.1409. His attack drove the defenders reeling in retreat down the Great East Road. King Ostoherfell defending the Tyrn Gorthad, and the death of his daughter, his sole surviving heir, a few years later brought a long reign of troubles on Cardolan. Civil war is now a regular occurrence, as the heirs of Cardolan's great noblehouses strugglc for dominance. The strength of the realm has diminished greatly, and the lordsof Cardolan fight their wars with plots of deceit and small bands of mercenaries. The common folk of Cardolan desire only to be forgotten by their overlords and to get on with the business of agriculture. Though harsh winds scour the uplands of Eriador, where herding provides the chief source of revenue, the lowlands are known for their fertility. Due to the good soil and the mildest climate north of the White Mountains, agriculture in the Gwathlo Valley is less toilsome than in other regions. However, a severe population shortage prevents Cardolan from rising to its former prominence. Even before the Plague, a sharp demographic decline made its impact on the realm, for many commoners fled to seek the stability of Gondor or Arthedain. The lords of Cardolan scheme against each other, playing external forces and internal ones, such as the Warlord and the King of Saralainn, off each other and their rivals. Both Arthedain and Gondor desire stability in the region, or the security of the Great North Road at the very least. Gondor appoints the Canotar of Tharbad. an official with nominal authority over all of Cardolan. with the hope of controlling the violence in Tharbad. However, recent Canotars have had their hands full managing the highly competitive guildsin the city, who frequently work in league with the Dunadan Princes. Thus, the Canotar has become yet another player in the powerstruggles in Cardolan. The King of Gondor would like to bring Cardolan under his direct authority, but he lacks the strength to quell the inevitable violent reaction which has become an integral part of Cardolani politics. Cardolan's problems do not end with petty political rivalries. Few other lands were as disrupted by the Plague, and countless small villages were deserted in its wake. Worse, a flood of refugees from Dunlandand Western Gondor came to Tharbad. hoping to start a new life in the city. The lords of Cardolan must import tons of food merely to keep the population from starvation. A sizeable shanty-town north-west of the city attests to the Canotar's inability to handle the situation. Unrest grows among the urban poor each day. and the power of the guilds increases in relation to the level of malcontent. To make matters worse, a large and unusually well-organized band of Trolls, led by a figure known only as the Warlord, drove deep into Cardolan during the Plague to take up what appears to be a permanent occupation. separated provinces *Cantons of Feotar *Saralainn *The Warlord´s Empire characters Men: 1650: Earnil Cennaigh Echorion Finduilas III Hallas Imlach Lanaigh Minastir Paddro Pelendur Sispar Orcs: 1650: Dunadd settlements 1650: Adandor Aethelan Allimir Althil Amlolas Amrelor Andrath Angoth Annithir Annon Baran Arading Argond Argost Arnach (Cardolan) Aspar Balost Bar Gorthad Barad Girithlin Bar-en-Ibun Bautorach Benglaras Bondor Bor-Leath Bregnas Brildil Cairc-faergus Calthiel Caranthel Cithiel Cithrenor Creb Durga Daelmoth Denerond Dinach Dirdabor Dol Calantir Dol Tinare Dongril Edras Erenir Faelond Fangoth Feagil Filimer Forondir Galathlilwar Geleborn Girwing Gundiok Gwaelin Habarist Herwen Iarond Ifin Laldír Lond Angren Lond Daer Mathlor Metraith Minas Malloth Minas Girithlin Minas Thonfalon Nadior Nansret Nidada Nilenel Redhel Sarn Ford Seren Soas Stonehall Sudúri Swansong Nape Talsir Telwaen Thaendor Thalion Tharbad Tharchel Tirarnarth Traith Chefudoc Udrond regions Buckland Cape Vorn En Eredoriath Eriadoran Coast Eryn Vorn Girithlin Glanduin Gwathlo basin Iaur Men Formen Minhiriath Mora Hal Nen-i-Sûl Nîn-in-Eilph Old Forest Pinnath Ceren Rast Arnor Rast Vorn Saralainn Taur Iaur Tinare Tyrn Gorthad Tyrn Hyarmen Worthy Hills references *merp.com wiki category:kingdoms category:eriador category:cardolan